In most display devices, the best visual quality is obtained when the observer is exactly in front of the surface wherein the image is displayed, thus having the widest angular field of view and maximum perceived area. Further, in many types of displays (such as LCD and plasma based panels), the luminance and the contrast are decreased when the viewing direction is deviated from the direction which is vertical to the display surface, both in the inclination and azimuth directions. in sonic cases, a viewing cone is defined, limiting the available directions from which the image can be viewed. ISO 13406-21 titled “Ergonomic requirements for work with visual displays based on flat panels—Part 2: Ergonomic requirements fur flat panel displays” provides a classification of Viewing Direction Range Classes and Reflection Classes.
An autorotative digital photo frame adapted to allow the frame to be adjusted to the same direction as the photo is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0236014 to Chao et al. entitled: “Autorotative Digital Photo Frame”, which is incorporated in its entirety for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
In consideration of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a method and system that is simple, cost-effective, faithful, reliable, has a minimum part count, minimum hardware, or uses existing and available components allowing convenient or better control or visualization of a device, and in particular a display, such as a television set. Furthermore, it would be highly advantageous to have a method and system providing a simpler, better and easier control of a device without using a remote control.